


Could end in burning flames or paradise

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you need some danger to fall in love.</p><p>or just be a little stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could end in burning flames or paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1hoseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1hoseok/gifts).



> I hope that you enjoy this and I'm sorry for how late it is.  
> I'm not putting your prompt because spoilers.
> 
> thanks for my betas and this have a mistake just tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's Style

_Is red and black, the air is red and black, and Zayn can’t breathe, he is just exhausted, he can get up and all that he sees is red, and black._

_He is too hot, he feel his skin on fire, and not in a pleasurable way. He can smell the smoke, but this time he doesn’t enjoy it, is not the so familiar kind of smell that he lives every day._

_He is thirsty, he is really thirsty, like he would kill for a glass of water, but he just can’t move._

_He is dying._

_"Well a least I’m dying like a hero" Zayn says in his last moments of consciousness._

_The last thing that he sees is not red nor black, is a face, and angel face, with a strange hat but then he is seeing just black._

* * *

 

The first thing that Zayn sees is white; a really bright white ceiling, and the first thing that he hears is the beat of a machine, and the first thing that he smells is alcohol.

He is trying to get used to the bright white room after seeing black for so long. He feels heavy and exhausted, he only remembers the fire alarm and the smell of the smock, and trying to save his kids to get burn alive in the really old school, and then all that he remember is black and an angel face.

"Hey, you’re awake" a strange voice says

"Am I dead?" He ask but regrets right after because his throat is on fire, he is just so thirsty, he could drink all the ocean if he could.

A laugh, a really smooth one. He doesn’t know if someone can fell in love with a laugh but he thinks that he just have.

"No, you’re not" the stranger says with a note of humor in his voice.

"Are you an angel? You must be one with that voice"  
Zayn says with a roughly, and tired voice “and I bet that you look like one” after saying this Zayn open his eyes slowly getting used to the white in the room, and trying to focus his sight in the owner of the voice.

"Yep. I must be in heaven" Zayn says with a sigh after seeing the man that is in front of his bed.   
“Are you on drugs?” the man asks

“Maybe” Zayn answers feeling a bit dizzy. God he feels like trash.

“Why would you say that?” The man asked again  
“Because Angels are only in heaven, and with a face like yours you must be an angel”   
Because seriously this man is so tall and strong, and extremely gorgeous. Zayn can see the shadow of his muscles, his shirt is thin, and he can almost see the definition of his abs. And his face, oh god, he got brown chocolate eyes, and thick eyebrows that Zayn wants to stroke with his fingers, lips that looks so sinfully red, and full that he just want to kiss, and bite, and now he is blushing, and he can’t believe it. He must be in heaven or this really good looking man is not of this world.

“You’re not so bad yourself and I’m not an angel” The beautiful stranger says with a little blush in his cheeks “I’m just the firefighter that rescued you”

Oh so this man is his super hero, great so now Zayn knows that he could be carried so easily with those arms, and he is totally fine with that.  
"How are you feeling?" The man ask.   
“Like trash if I’m being honest” Zayn says “I’m so thirsty. Do you have some water? Uhh…”   
“Liam” the man says   
“What?”  
“My name is Liam, and no I don’t have water but I could call the nurse if you want” Oh yeah, Liam is a firefighter not a nurse, so, who let him in charge of him? Zayn thought.         “No offence but, who let you pass to my room?” Zayn ask.

“A guy with long brown hair was here and when I came he thought that I was a nurse, so he just say ‘Hey can you look after Zayn while I go to eat something’ and when I was going to say that I don’t even know you he was gone, so here I am taking care of you”

So Harry was here, and he let a stranger in charge of his almost dead and unconscious best friend, Zayn should kill him but Liam is cute and very handsome, and he seems like a good person that couldn’t hurt a fly even if he wants so he is going to forgive Harry.

He is about to say something to Liam, when there is a knock in the door “Come in” he calls and a little head peeks through the door and says “Hey Mr. Malik how are you?” the little girls is one of his students that he remembers to save at last the day of the fire before he got stuck in the building.

“Hey Amber, I’m okay now, safe and sound” he tells to the girl.

She was being a little shy when she saw Liam next to Zayn’s bed, she got closer to his bed with blush on her cheeks “I just want to thank you for saving me” she says and then she gives him a flower and a letter.

Zayn smiles at that, he is happy that at least one of his students, really appreciated his stupid, Heroic it but stupid actions, he feels his heart warms at this, he loves that he could make a change in his students’ lives.

“Thank you so much for visiting me, and for making me this letter, and for the flower, I love daisies. I couldn’t let you there, I would rather be dead than any of you, I really love all my students” he says with a smile in his face for Amber, and she return the smile a little more confident “By the way, you want to meet a proper hero?” he asks Amber, the girl only nods “Liam here is a firefighter, he saved me when I got stuck in the classroom after I checked that nobody was in there, he is a proper hero, like superman”

The girl’s eyes went so wide with surprise and curiosity and says “Really?”

Liam was red by the time he answer “I’m not like superman, he is incredible, and I’m a person that likes to help other people”

“But you saved Mr. Malik, so you’re a hero, wow, I want to be a hero like you. Do you think that a little girl like me could be a hero too?” Amber asks Liam, with big green eyes full of hope that Liam would say yes.

“Of Course you can Amb, but first you need to finish school, and then you could start to prepare to be a hero, and I would be so honored to be your teacher” Liam says with a warm and kind smile.

Amber smiles at him so big, that Zayn could say that her cheeks hurts a little bit.

* * *

 

When Harry returns to the room Zayn is alone and asleep. Liam had left when Zayn fell asleep listening to one of his stories about his job, he was fighting sleep for ten minutes but he couldn’t stay awake any longer; he was so tired, and Liam’s voice was so smooth that he fell sleep. Liam adjusted Zayn pillow, admired his face for a few moments, and then he left.

 

* * *

 

After 2 weeks of the incident,Zayn is waiting in his classroom for his kids to return.

He is tired.

He has been dreaming about chocolate brown eyes, and thick eyebrows, and he just want to see Liam. 

Harry had arranged him with two blind dates that had been a complete disaster. He and the other guys had nothing in common, and one of them was a little rude with the waitress, and he felt so ashamed to be seen with him, he was so uncomfortable that he send a S.O.S message to Harry.

So now he is tired of the blind dates that Harry had been arranged him, with boys and girls that just seems nice but their personalities are not.

He is tired of struggling with the money for the rent of his flat, after the accident the school close for a week and they are not paying the teacher for that week. He knows that harry would be more than happy to rent his part of the rent too but he is so stubborn to let that happen, he loves his job but he wishes that the pay was a little bit more satisfying but he knows that he will sort it out.

He is tired that his relationships were a failure, and he is sure that the cute firefighter that had saved him has forgotten about him,

He is tired of not being available to find his best half (and he is hoping that his name has and L word and chocolate brown eyes). He is 27 and he haven’t fell in (he might be in the last week) love in all his live. Sure, he had a strong attraction to Kyle, the guy he dated for 9 months, but that ended when he found out that Kyle had had a girlfriend. He thought that he was in love with Michaela when the both of them were 22, he was ready to propose when Michaela broke up with him, and so he was hurt and torn that he hadn’t dated anyone in 2 years. When he was 25 he start with the one night stand, he slept with so many men and so many women that he can’t remember the exact number. So when he was 26 and a half he decided to be a single man until he finds his better half. He is 27, single, miserable and with a friend that only gets him horrible blind dates, and waiting for the love of his life.

The bell rings to announce the end of the break, and with it the end of Zayn’s time to feel bad for himself, the kids come to the classroom, all the happiness with them, that is why Zayn loves his job; for the kids, they are full of joy and happiness and they are so free with their lives, everything is so right when you’re 10 years old, he misses that era of his life.

 

When the bell rings again is to announce that classes are finish, the kids pack their things and say good bye to him.

“Good bye, Mr. Malik”

“Bye, Johnny don’t for get to do your homework”

“Bye-bye Mr. Malik”

“Bye Amber, see you tomorrow”

When all the kids where gone and he was in the door just about to close

“Zayn can I talk to you a minute?” Martha the other teacher that has the same level than Zayn says.

“Course, Martha, what’s up?

“So after the incident of the school being on fire, I thought that it would be amazing to have a firefighter doing a chat with the kids about what to do in case of that a fire is going to start”

“That is great Mar, my kids can come too?”

“Yeah of course, but I need you to do me a favor?”

“Course, what it is” Zayn ask

“I need you to take care of my kids too, because I have to go tomorrow to Newcastle, and the sub teacher is in the hospital about to delivery and can’t come, so can you please watch my kids too?”

“Okay, I will watch them, which one of be firefighters is coming? Just to know who I’m waiting for” Zayn says

“Oh, his name is Liam Payne”

Liam, Like Liam-angel-face-my-hero-crush-forever, Zayn thinks but it can’t be, Bradford had a lot of Liams is impossible.

“Okay, I’ll see him tomorrow”

 

* * *

 

“Honey, I’m home” Zayn yells from the door of his and Harry’s flat.

Harry was in the kitchen doing dinner, he is a chef, so he is in charge of cooking or Zayn would burn the house (maybe that had happen one or two times).

“How was your day?” Harry ask

“Fine, you know the usual, and I’m going to be in charge of another group too” Zayn says with a sigh, god, he is exhausted.

“Guess what?” Harry says with a singing voice

“What?” Zayn says with sight, he hates those games”

“I said that you need to guess Zaynie” Harry tells him with a childish voice

“I’m not going to do it, Harry, so spill it up now” Zayn says with an exasperate voice

"We have new neighbors" Harry says with a smile on his lips

"Why are you so excited about it?" Zayn ask "oh one of them have blue eyes right?"

Harry only smile at him with the dimples showing at his full, green eyes shining “yes and he has a great ass, like seriously I could watch that ass for hours, mate”

"You’re gross" Zayn says 

“And he has a roommate, like I think he is your type, big muscles, brown hair, and eyes like chocolate and maybe his name rhymes with pain”

“So Mark Twain is our new neighbor?” he ask with confusion.

“No, silly, Mark Twain is death, and our neighbor is full of life and full of muscles” Harry says.

“Okay, H, I’m tired, and tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me so I’m going to bed see ya” Zayn says with little yawn and in his way to his room.

“See ya, Zaynie, sleep tight” Harry calls.

Zayn enters his room and he passes out.

 

* * *

 "Hey" Zayn greats harry in the following morning, he is sleepy, and about to get into the shower and get ready for his amazing and exciting day with the twice amount of kids and (maybe) 40 years old firefighters.

“Hey, are you ready to have 40 children for yourself” harry said with an enthusiastic voice.

Zayn only groans, and shake his head. He’s definitely not ready for that.

He had a hot shower, and breakfast made by his favorite roommate before he starts running to school.

When Zayn arrives to his classroom, there was only one person in it. And it wasn’t one of the kids or a parent.

It is a man a really well built up man, broad shoulders, wearing a white shirt so tin that he could see the lines of his back, tight black skinny jeans, and black boots, is too early for his mind to play with him.

He shakes his head but no, the man is still there, so he must be real then.

 

“Emm, Hello, Can I help you sir?” Zayn ask

“Uhmm, Yes? I’m looking for Mr. Malik do you know hi-, Hey I know you, you were the guy that I saved” The other man says and smiles at him.

And Zayn is a little overwhelmed by him and his lovely white warm smile that he is offering, so Zayn smiled back, he feels like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time.

“Oh yeah, Liam, Right?” Zayn says like he couldn’t remember the name of the most beautiful person in the world.

“Yeah, so you’re the teacher?”

“Yeah, and you’re the angel that saved my ass of the fire?” Zayn asks with a smirk in his face, he could see that Liam has a little blush in his cheeks and that makes him smile bigger.

Liam shake his head “I was doing my job but I’m glad that your beauty is still alive” he smiled at him with all happiness and warm. So he is flirting with him right?

He was starting to answer but a little voice says “Hello Mr. Malik” one of his students says and then the class start to fill with kids.

“Hey, you are Super Liam” an enthusiastic voice says and Zayn begging to search the little person that say that, until he saw Amber in front of Liam smiling at him and with Johnny at her side “Super Liam? Why is he super?”

Zayn was about to talk but Amber interrupt him

“He saved Mr. Malik of the fire so he is hero like superman” Amber said proudly

“Really?” Johnny asks with awe in his face.

“Uhm Kids please sit down” Zayn call it do his now 40 students get in their sits “I’m gonna introduce you to someone”

The kids took their sit and Zayn make a sign to Liam to get closer “Here with us is Mr. Liam Payne, he is one of the firefighters that serve to our community, and he is gonna have a talk with you and you can ask whatever you want” and after he finish his little speech a hand was up, it was Amber “Yes Amber?”

“What does it feel to be a hero after rescued Mr. Malik?” Amber asks, and the kids started to murmur things until Liam cleared his throat and start to talk.

“Uhm, it feels cool, I’m not a hero, I was just doing my job and I like to help people and the real hero here is Mr. Malik, he saved all of you and then he just got stuck in the building and I was helping him to get out safe and sound” Liam answer and shrug a little. “Besides I’m here to teach you about fire safety so ARE YOU READY?” he shouts and the kids answer equally loud “YES SIR”

After 3 hours that felt like 30 they’re taking a break.

Zayn and Liam sitting beside each other eating their lunch together in silence, is a good silence, just the two of them there breathing and eating.

“So how old are you?” Zayn asks before biting his sandwich.

“I’m 25 years old, I just moved here with one of my mates” Liam says “How old are you by the way, you look so young to be teaching” he says to Zayn

“I’m glad that you think that but I’m 27 years old” Zayn says with a little smile that Liam return and after that silence again.

After 5 minutes Liam said “So would you like to have coffee with me?” and Zayn wasn’t expecting that, he wasn’t expecting that Liam like him back but he just feels warm and say yes because who would say no to this lovely human begin.

“Okay I would text you so we can make plans” Liam say after giving and saving their numbers in each other phones.

After that Liam leaves the school and Zayn get back to his students.

 

* * *

 

“Haz I’m home” Zayn shout when he got to his flat but Harry didn’t answer him “Haz?” he tried again nothing.

He walks to the kitchen to found out someone shirtless (by the way what a great back) and what is going on, where is harry?  

“Who are you?” he asks and the stranger turn around “Liam? What are you doing here?”

“Uhm, I live in the next apartment and then I heard someone screaming and then I smell smoke so I decided to be helpful so I went here and then Harry? Was just creaming because he burned your dinner so he went to have some take away and I’m here cleaning this mess” Liam say a little breathless

“Okaay and why are you shirtless?” Zayn says like he don’t mind but he want answers.

“Oh, I was about to take a shower” Liam says with a small blush in his chest and cheeks

They are staring at each other unable to speak until someone shouts

“Zayn are you home?” is Harry.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen with Liam” Zayn shouts back

“Great so now we only need to wait for Louis to get dinner” Harry says smile wide and lovely.

“Who is Louis?” Zayn asks

“He is my roommate” and Liam answer

“And my future husband” Harry adds.

Louis is the guy with the blue eyes and with the great arse (Harry’s words not zayn’s) he is a drama teacher in Zayn’s school, apparently he is gonna start tomorrow.

After the four of them eat, Louis and Liam go to their apartment to clean out.

 

* * *

 

After a week Zayn and Liam hasn’t have their date until….

 

“Fuck me” Zayn says when he realizes that he forgot his keys inside the flat and that Harry isn’t home because he got a date with Tomlinson

He slammed his head in the door and then regret it that hurts like a bitch, he stroke his forehead when a head popped out of the next door.

And a puppy-angel-face-man lays his beautiful brown eyes in him.

“Are you ok, Zayn?” Liam asked with a little bit of confusion, and worry in his face.

“Hum, hi Liam I didn’t want to scare you, I just hit my head in the wall because that is what you do when you come to your flat after a long and awful day at the school when the kids may or may not want to kill you with their bad behavior, and then your car doesn’t work, and you need to walk because you didn’t have money with you for the bus and then you just remember that your keys are in the table, and that you roommate is in a date with your roommate and he can’t open the door, and you are stuck in hallway hitting your head against the door” Zayn explain with a frustrate face and with a lot tiredness in his eyes and when he see Liam’s face with a little smile he frowns his eyebrows.

“C'mon get inside I’ll make you some tea” Liam say with a smooth voice that calms Zayn’s nerves

“I don’t want to bother you” Zayn says while walking towards Liam and Louis’ flat.

“You’re not bothering me, and I wouldn’t leave you freak out alone in a hallway. What kind of neighbor would I be?” Liam says with the warmest of the smiles that Zayn just wanted to cover with his mouth, but no, he doesn’t like you like that Malik, get your shit together.

It turned that Zayn had to spend the night in Liam’s flat, not in his bed though, because Harry begged him to stay out of the flat because he was bringing Louis to theirs, so Zayn complain and Liam heard and long story short, Liam invited him to stay the night.

It became regularly that Zayn were in Liam’s flat or that Liam were in Zayn’s flat.

They have found that both of them love a lot of stupid things, like doing stupid rises when they are eating spaghetti, the habit of watching the worst possible reality shows, they liked old R&B tunes, they both like Drake’s albums (and the spice girls albums too, that maybe include then singing and performing an ode to the first album in Liam’s kitchen in their undies) and the truly love that hey share for the old comic books.

They become mates really fast, Zayn likes to spend time with Liam, a little too much, he is funny, and jokes about silly things, but when he needs to be serious he can give really good advices.

Like that time that Zayn was pouring his heart out when he was younger and he realized that he maybe liked boys a little too much more that a friendly thing.   
And how some asshole made a comment about it, he had said that if he were there he would have punch him so hard until he apologized.

And Zayn really wanted to kiss him in that moment.

Zayn likes Liam, maybe a little too much, and in a more than friendly way, he really likes him and maybe Liam likes him too. If Zayn has interpreted well the signals.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sooo … Why you didn’t tell me that Liam and you were dating?” Harry ask casually.

It’s a Friday night, and he just wants to relax in his flat (that doesn’t have to do to the fact that Liam is in guard in station for the weekend, of course not)  
He is too tired, and he is just lying in the couch almost asleep until he hear Harry’s question.

“What?” Is the only thing he could say because he’ shocked.

“When were you going to tell me that you’re dating Liam?” Harry ask again

“Uhm never? Because we aren’t dating” Zayn says with confusion in his voice.

“Fuck off Malik, I know that you and Liam are in a relationship just tell me already” Harry said to him with a really tired voice.

“We’re not, can you fuck off? Haz” Zayn says again, he is tired, and hungry, and his voice sounds annoyed.

“Okay, I’m sorry, you don’t need to be a prick about it bro” Harry looked heartbroken and Zayn feels guilty.

“I’m sorry Haz, but I’m really tired and hungry, and I’m a little bit moody”

“Okay, I shouldn’t ask about it, I know that you would tell me if it was real yeah?” Harry says with a smile.

“’Course Haz you are my best friend” Zayn says with a smile in his face.

 

* * *

 

Is Friday night an as usual, Zayn and Liam are in Liam’s and Louis’ flat because Monday, Wednesday and Friday Harry and Louis spends the night at Harry and Zayn’s flat.

They are watching Captain America and The Winter Soldier for the sixth time this week, and only because Zayn can’t resist to Liam’s cute, and exasperated expression when he says “C'mon say Steve and Bucky are just so freaking hot” and well Zayn can’t resist Liam.

They are in silence just watching the movie until Zayn says “Are we dating?” he snap his hand to his mouth and just open his eyes so big, he can’t believe that he just said that.

“We are not?” Liam ask with a little bit of confusion in his voice, and with his eyebrows furred together “oh god, you don’t want to date me, I’m sorry I just assumed that we were because how you looked at me, I’m sorry I am really sorry, Zayn, I -” he running out of the embarrassment that he just did to himself until Zayn grabbed his hand and force him to sit with him and took his hands in his.

“No no no, Liam, I want to date you, I really do but I thought that we were just friends, Harry asked me about it, and I say that we aren’t but I really want to date you, like really, really I want that” Zayn said that with all the sincerity that his voice could make, and with his eyes locked with Liam’s.

“Really?” Liam asks with a whisper  
“Really” Zayn answer.

Liam then stroke Zayn’s face with his right hand caressing his cheek bone and the gone down until he cupped the side of Zayn’s neck and guide him toward his lips, kissing him slowly but firmly.

Zayn relaxes in Liam’s touch, let the other man guide him into his lap.

Zayn can’t believe that he waited so long to kiss Liam, but no more, he is going to kiss Liam every day from now. Liam’s lips are so soft, and plush and he taste like chocolate, his favorite, but not only Liam’s lips are good his hands to, they are big enough to cover his little hips, and warm enough to keep him warm when he won’t be wearing any clothes.

Liam cuts the kiss and with a breathless voice ask “So … Are we dating?” Zayn Just smiles and kiss him again and when the kiss is broken the second time is because Zayn “Yes, I think we are dating?”

 

* * *

 

They tell Louis and Harry that they’re dating a week after and they are teased merciless for those two pricks that like to be called their best friends. 

* * *

 

“I told Louis that I love him” Harry says casually one day, they are in the flat watching Love Actually again for the 1000 time because Harry love it and because “ _C’mon bro, you like it too admitted it”_ and yeah he likes it a little bit just a little bit.

They are cuddling, Zayn’s head is in Harry’s shoulder and his legs are over Harry’s. Zayn was falling asleep when Harry drops the bomb, his head snapped too fast, that he felt a little dizzy.

“You did what” Zayn ask, he can’t believe it.

“I told Louis that I Love him” Harry repeated.

Zayn was just watching his face expecting more but nothing “And? What did he say?” Ha asked with a desperate voice.

Harry didn’t answer for like a minute and his face was a little bit down almost like he was about to cry and Zayn started to panic until Harry broke the silence and smiled a bit “He said it back”

“Oh, you twat, I thought that he break your heart, I was ready to kick his big ass” Zayn said with a smirk in his face and rubbing Harry’s curls.

They were in silence for a minute.

“I’m really happy for you Haz and if he hurt you I will hurt him more” Zayn tells him with a serious but happy look.

“Thanks Z, and I hope that you and Liam are happy too. I have seen how he sees you and how you see him, and I can’t on a perfect phrase to describe you two pricks that disgusting in love” harry says with a fond and little smile

“We have only been dating for a month and a half Haz, we are knowing each other” Zayn says with a sigh.

“Yes but some persons are meant to be since day one, and you and Liam has meant to be since he saved your ass in that fire and he took care of you without knowing you”.

“Do ya think, Haz?” He really want to believe it, and now that Harry say it, he is starting to realise that maybe, just maybe he is a little bit in love with Liam.

“Yeah Z, I really do” Harry answer with a kiss in the top of his forehead, better best friend he couldn’t have found in a million years.

 

* * *

 

“ ’M home” he yells so Liam can heard him.

“How are you?” Liam ask him pecking his lips and Zayn smile automatically.

This is his favorite part about dating Liam, the gentle touches that the both of them exchange.

Like when Liam is watching the telly and Zayn caress his cheek when he is passing by, or when Liam kiss his hand when he notice that he is having trouble because he has been written a lot. They are like this, so domestic and comfortable with each other, Harry and Louis like to tease them by telling that they’re like an old married couple (like the wankers aren’t themselves).

He just loves it, loves spending time being domestic with Liam, watching Liam’s favorite movie, where he gets all cuddly and just like a puppy being pet by their owner.

He loves when they’re in bed and Liam sings to him and play with his hair so he can fall asleep in Liam’s chest.

They’re just so easy to be with each other. And maybe that is the reason that Zayn fell in love with him.

 

Wait!!! He really thought about that? Zayn Malik has fallen in love?

“Do you want some coffee?” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear and kissing his cheek “Mmm, Yeah, b---“  “I know babe black and with two sugars” Liam cut him off before getting up to the kitchen and make Zayn’s coffee just like how he like it.

  
Zayn stand up and walks towards the kitchen and there was Liam making coffee and being the perfect boyfriend and Zayn can’t believe that he hasn’t realized that he is in love with him.

He walks towards Liam and hug him from behind  starting kissing his neck and then his lobe until he is whispering in Liam’s ear “I love you” he doesn’t care that Liam does not say it back, he just wants to let him know that he loves him.

Liam stop making the coffee and slowly start to turn around and then he is kissing Zayn hard, biting his lips and sucking his bottom lips until they are against each other and Liam can say “I love you too” against zayn’s lips.

So maybe you need to almost die to found your soulmate or just have a new neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Left a comment please.


End file.
